


Presentation

by LPSunnyBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alpha rut, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amporacest, Dualscar needs to answer his goddamn phone, Human AU, Incest, Intersex Omegas, M/M, No proofreading we post like men, Omega Heats, Omega Presentation, Sibling Incest, parental neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPSunnyBunny/pseuds/LPSunnyBunny
Summary: When Cronus is woken up in the night by Eridan sliding into bed, he quickly realize that Eridan's going through his presentation. How can he do anything else but help?
Relationships: Cronus Ampora/Eridan Ampora
Comments: 3
Kudos: 100





	Presentation

Cronus wakes to the press of bed along his back, thin arms curling around his waist from behind. His nose twitches a little, a cloyingly sweet scent settling around him- but a tangy undertone sours the smell, making it heavy and edged with unpleasantness.

“Cro.” Eridan says, a hitching whine in his voice. His fingers curl into the front of Cronus’ sleep shirt.

“Bro?” Cronus rubs his eyes. “What time’s it?” Eridan feels hot against his back, forehead pressed between Cronus’ shoulder blades. His little brother’s arms are slowly squeezing around Cronus’ waist; Cronus puts one hand over Eridan’s wrist and gives a light squeeze.

“Eridan?” Cronus asks, a flicker of irritation sliding through him. “Hey, whats-”

“Hurts.” Eridan whines. Cronus freezes. After a moment, he slowly sits up, Eridan refusing to move, face pressing into Cronus’ side.

“Hey.” Cronus puts his hand on Eridan’s head. “Bro, you okay?” He’s never smelled Eridan like this- so _sour_ and distressed.

“‘M sick.” Eridan says and Cronus frowns, pressing his hand to Eridan’s forehead and hisses as he feels the heat under his hand.

“Shit bro, ya sure are.” He leans over and fumbles for his lamp, switching it on. The light washes over Eridan and he cringes away, eyes squeezing shut. “What’re you feelin? Coughin? Pain?”

Eridan shudders, shaking his head.

“Come on, bro, I can’t help unless I know what you’re feelin.” Cronus prods, mussing Eridan’s hair, trying not to feel bitter. Of course Dad wouldn’t be here when Eridan’s sick. He never is.

“Dunno.” Eridan murmurs. “Hot.” His eyes are squeezed shut, brow creased.

Cronus sighs, rubbing Eridan’s back. “You thirsty?” He asks. Eridan shakes his head. “In pain?” Eridan slowly nods.

“Where are ya hurtin?” Cronus asks. Eridan is silent for a long minute before a shudder runs through him.

“My gut.” He says. There’s a miserable edge to his words that has Cronus sighing, swallowing to clear his throat before giving a reassuring rumble, trying to be a soothing alpha. It seems to work, because some of the tension in Eridan’s body drains away.

“Food poisonin?” Cronus guesses. Eridan shakes his head.

“Feels different.” Eridan mumbles. Frowning, Cronus slowly rubs Eridan’s back, mind racing. After a moment he leans in, twisting his spine awkwardly so he can take a deep breath, scenting Eridan.

He does his best to parse the scents practically _rolling_ off of Eridan, his ocean brine scent, the bodywash he uses, his shampoo, a sickly edged bitterness that makes Cronus’ nose twitch, but under it all- that same, cloying sweetness.

Cronus frowns. “Eridan, gimme your wrist.” He says, straightening up again. Eridan raises one hand up limply and Cronus takes it, pressing his nose right up to Eridan’s pulse, breathing deeply.

Here, it’s clearer, it’s heavier, it’s _sweeter._

Eridan’s _presenting._ Bitter and sweet? Textbook omega presentation scents- only those close will smell the enticing, the bitter keeps any others away.

“Shit.” Cronus breathes. “I- well. Shit.” He runs his hand through his hair. “Okay, uh- hold on bro. I’ll be right back.” Cronus goes to get out of bed, but Eridan clings stubbornly to him, not letting him move.

“Bro.” Cronus sighs.

“Don’t go.” Eridan mumbles.

“I’ll be right back.” Cronus says, settling his hand on Eridan’s head. “I _promise._ ” He says firmly. After a moment Eridan slowly looses his grip enough for Cronus to slip free. Cronus musses Eridan’s hair again and swipes his phone, slipping out of his room.

Standing in the hallway, Cronus takes a moment to silently hyperventilate. His _little brother_ is _presenting as omega._ His own presentation as alpha was largely uneventful- his dick hurt for two days and he was so horny he literally spent hours jerking off every day afterwards until his dick was literally too sore to get hard- but omega presentations involve _bodies splitting open_ and _heats_ and _fevers_ and-

Oh god Cronus cannot handle this.

He goes to the kitchen and calls dad. He shifts from foot to foot, eyes staring at the clock on the stove reading 3:04 AM, phone pressed to his ear as it rings twice and abruptly goes to voicemail.

 _“Dualscar. Leave a message.”_ His father’s baritone, curt and to the point. Cronus hangs up and calls again. Two rings.

_“Dualscar. Leave a message.”_

“Pick up your fuckin phone.” Cronus hisses as he dials again. “You’re halfway across the world, you should be awake right now.”

“ _Dualscar. Leave a message.”_

“You worthless fuckin shitbag, _pick up your phone._ ” Cronus bounces his leg impatiently, slouching against the counter as he dials _again._

“ _Dualscar. Leave a message._ ”

Cronus hangs up and takes a breath. Dials again.

 _“Dualscar. Leave a message._ ”

“Hey, dad.” Cronus says, controlling his tone carefully. “I think Eridan’s havin his presentation. Pretty sure he’s gonna be an omega. I’m… a little out of my depth here.”

Cronus pauses, trying to find words.

“Just- call me when you get this.” He manages. “I could really use some advice.”

He hangs up and resists the urge to throw his phone across the room. Instead, he goes a quick google search on omega presentation. It’s been a couple of years since sex ed, he needs a refresher.

“Skin contact, hot water bottles, pain meds, scentin, nestin… so basically treat it like a period.” Cronus sighs and goes to dig out their hot water bottle. He collects a couple of things and comes back to his bedroom.

In his absence, Eridan has pulled the blankets up around him, curled into a ball, blankets pressed up against his nose. “Oh, bro.” Cronus says sympathetically, settling his hand on Eridan’s head and stroking his hair. Eridan trembles a bit, peeking his eyes over the edge of the blanket, squinting against the light.

“Here.” Cronus says, switching the light off again and dropping the water bottle onto the bed. “Put this against your gut. I’m callin us out from school tomorrow.”

“Kay.” Eridan mumbles as he grabs the hot water bottle and pulls it under the covers, curling around it with a low moan. The fact he isn’t protesting- that is, if Cronus hadn’t already known what the problem is- would be a huge indicator of something being wrong. Eridan _hates_ missing school.

“You’ll be okay, lil bro.” Cronus says, shaking two pills out of the bottle of pain meds, setting them on the nightstand for easy access. “Just gonna feel like crap for a bit.”

“Kay.” Eridan mumbles again. Cronus crawls over the bed so that he can slip under the covers again, wiggling so he can lie on his back, stretched out against Eridan’s back.

Cronus sighs a little, feeling the heat of Eridan’s body seep through his sleep shirt. He tilts his head to press a kiss to the back of Eridan’s head.

“Try to get some sleep, okay?” Cronus murmurs, blinking against the grit in his eyes. Eridan slowly nods.

“Kay.” He says again.

Cronus closes his eyes and finds himself drifting slowly back to sleep. There’s something reassuring about sharing the bed with Eridan, some primal comfort about having his brother close, knowing that he’s safe.

He’s roused from sleep again some unknown time later as Eridan squirms and whimpers. While Cronus slept, Eridan had curled against Cronus’ side, having wiggled under Cronus’ arm and rested his head in the hollow of Cronus’ shoulder. He’s trembling faintly and as Cronus reaches for his phone, turning the screen on to give faint light for him to see, he catches sight of the sheen of sweat across Eridan’s forehead.

“Oh, Eridan.” Cronus sighs as Eridan whines at being shifted by Cronus’ movements. “Yeah, I know, bro.” He settles back down into bed, curling his arm under Eridan and around his back. Eridan’s scent is tinged with pain, now, that bitter rust that always makes Cronus’ nose twitch and ache.

Eridan shifts and presses into Cronus’ side, a shudder running through him. “‘S hot.” He murmurs. “Cronus.” His voice has a pathetic, plaintive note to it. His hips are wiggling as he rubs his thighs together.

Cronus abruptly remembers that part of the omega presentation process is the changes that happen down there to give them their secondary genitals and bolts out of bed faster than he ever thought was possible.

Eridan yelps at the sudden movement, head bouncing into the space where Cronus’s shoulder had just been.

“Cronus!” He complains.

“Hold on, just-” Cronus scrambles out of the room and into the bathroom, digging out their rattiest towels and running back to his room.

He flips the light on in his room and Eridan makes a pained noise of protest, hiding his face under the covers.

“Okay, bro, up, out a bed.” Cronus says and Eridan peeks up over the covers, squinting at him with a hateful expression for causing him such agony.

“…no..” Eridan eventually says.

“Well. Sorry. This will be better once I’m done, promise.” Cronus tears the blankets off of Eridan, who yelps in shock as cold air rushes in, immediately curling in on himself, starting to shiver.

“Out a bed!” Cronus commands.

“No! Gimme the- blankets back you- jerk-” Eridan hunches in tighter.

“You big baby.” Cronus rolls his eyes. “Come on, out!”

Slowly, Eridan uncurls and slides off the bed. The moment his feet touch the floor, Cronus wraps Eridan in the blankets again, Eridan immediately seizing them and clinging onto them like a lifelife, shivering.

Cronus layers the towels across his bed, grateful to see no blood staining his sheets. Thank fuck he remembered in time.

“Right, now you can get back on.” Cronus says, ignoring the dirty look Eridan shoots him. The shock seems to have restored much of his awareness (or possibly just woken him up). “Oh, lemme re-layer the blankets. You fucked em all up.”

“Did not.” Eridan bitches but flops onto the bed on his stomach. Cronus pulls the blankets apart and starts tossing them onto his bed, layering them perfectly again. Yeah, he knows it probably weird that he makes his bed every night, no one would expect it looking at him- but if his blankets don’t distribute an equal pressure or are fucked up in any way he just can’t sleep.

Eridan is still shivering when Cronus spreads the last blanket on the bed, so Cronus hunts down the water bottle- now cold- and goes to refill it.

“Here.” He says, upon return, and Eridan holds out his hands. Cronus plops the bottle into them and Eridan immediately pulls it in and curls around it under the blankets.

Cronus winces sympathtically at the naked relief on Eridan’s face. “Still hurtin bad?”

“Yeah.” Eridan mumbles. Cronus switches the light off and slides back into bed, Eridan flipping over to face him.

There’s a minute where Eridan is still shivering, curling up against Cronus, Cronus wrapping his arm around his little brother again. Then-

“ _ERIDAN!”_ Cronus all but shrieks as Eridan shoves his cold feet onto Cronus’ ankles.

“I’m cold!” Eridan whines.

“Your feet are like _ice_!” Cronus protests, scooting his legs away. Eridan whines pathetically, trying to chase him with his feet and it ends up with Cronus hanging his legs halfway off the bed as Eridan squirms.

“Bro, _please._ ” Eridan begs. “My toes are so-” His word are swallowed by a gasp of pain, going tense, face paling.

“Oh, shit. It’s probably startin.” Cronus sighs, swinging his legs back closer to Eridan. “Go ahead, bro. This is probably gonna hurt.”

Eridan tucks his blocks of solid ice against Cronus’ legs, curling into his side. He makes a miserable noise, clutching the hot water bottle to his gut, sweat breaking out across his forehead. Cronus re-settles his arm around Eridan’s shoulder, Eridan squirming closer, resting his head on Cronus’ chest.

On impulse, Cronus presses a kiss to Eridan’s forehead. “It’s okay, bro.” He sighs. “Just gonna suck for a bit. Want asprin?”

Eridan nods. Cronus squirms so he can reach over for the pills and water. He has to coax Eridan into sitting up so he can take them instead of just drinking sideways and spilling water across the bed. That done, he lies back down and lets Eridan reclaim his spot.

“This sucks.” Eridan mumbles. “It’s the wworst- worst thin ever.” Cronus rubs Eridan’s back soothingly.

“Yeah, I’m sure its shit.” He agrees. “You feelin sleepy at all?” Eridan shakes his head. Cronus makes a low, thinking noise. He wasn’t really tired anymore either. “Wanna watch stupid shit on youtube?” Eridan nods.

Cronus finds his phone again, opening it and pulling up youtube. They settle in, watching dumb videos as Eridan sweats and shivers. The meds help, easing some of the pain, but Eridan still runs hot against Cronus’ side, aching and uncomfortable.

After a couple of videos Eridan gasps, going tense. Cronus pauses the current video, looking down at Eridan, who has a vaguely panicked, pained face.

“You good?” Cronus asks. Eridan mutely shakes his head, shifting under the blankets, rubbing his legs together.

“It hurts.” Eridan mumbles. Cronus sighs a little, kissing Eridan’s temple.

“Yeah, bro. I’m sorry, it’s gonna suck for a lil bit.” Cronus murmurs.

“This is so fuckin stupid!” Eridan complains. “I-” he bites off his words as another shudder runs through them.

“Here.” Cronus reaches for one of the spare towels and tugs it under the blankets. “Shove it between your legs, Eridan.” He says. Eridan takes the towel and does that.

Eridan settles against Cronus’ shoulder again, so Cronus starts the video once more. As they watch, Eridan is shifting and squirming, unable to stay still, so Cronus pauses the video again.

“You alright?” Cronus asks.

“Don’t stop.” Eridan mumbles. “I’m just-” He shudders. “It just hurts. An feels weird.”

Cronus nods a little and starts the video, doing his best to ignore Eridan’s shifting and squirming.

After a couple more, Cronus realizes that Eridan isn’t paying attention anymore. He sets his phone down, and Eridan jolts.

“Wwhat-” Eridan murmurs, eyes fluttering open.

“‘S okay, bro.” Cronus murmurs, kissing Eridan’s temple, rumbling low in his chest. “Just gotta get through it.”

“But it _hurts_.” Eridan whines, voice cracking. Cronus feels a spike of alarm at the sight of tears starting to trickle down Eridan’s cheeks. “I-” Eridan fists his hands in Cronus’ sleep shirt, his hips shifting, thighs squeezing around the towel uncomfortably. Cronus very deliberately does not think about what is currently going on down there.

“I know.” Cronus says lamely. “It sucks. I’m here, though.” He leans in and scents Eridan again, and the overpowering tang of iron and blood hits him, sending him reeling. He sneezes.

“Ew!” Eridan cringes away from the sneeze, it having been unleashed directly into his hair.

“Sorry.” Cronus rubs his nose. “Yeah, you’re really in the thick a it, huh?”

Eridan gives him a ‘no shit, dumbass’ expression. Cronus laughs. 

“Okay, okay, that was dumb.” He says. “You feelin tired at all?”

“A bit.” Eridan admits. “But I don’t think I can sleep right noww- now, it hurts too much.”

“Mm. Yeah, that fuckin sucks.” Cronus commiserates.

“Play more videos, bro.” Eridan says, snuggling back into Cronus’ side. “It’s- it gives me somethin to focus on.”

“You got it.” Cronus says, and they settle in to just watch youtube again, Eridan squirming and shuddering.

At some point Cronus just starts rumbling, low in his chest, some alpha instinct dredging up at seeing his little brother in misery. It seems to help, some of the tension in Eridan’s frame bleeding away, so Cronus keeps doing it.

Gradually, Cronus realizes that Eridan’s shifting is a little more pointed, the iron in his scent ebbing away to something sickly sweet, alluring and delicious. There’s something hard pressing against Cronus’ hip and, when he casually adjusts his legs and presses against it, Eridan gives a shocked little gasp.

“You good, bro?” Cronus murmurs.

“I- I don’t know-” Eridan gets out, a full body shudder running through him as he arches, his expression confused and dazed.

“Think you might be through the worst a it.” Cronus says before pausing and taking a deep breath. “Want me to check?”

Eridan squeezes his eyes shut for a moment, then nods.

“Okay.” Cronus says and reaches for the lamp, switching it on. “Uh. Hold on.” He gently nudges Eridan onto his back, tugging the covers down. Eridan whines at the rush of cold air, draping both of his arms over his face.

Cronus carefully tugs the towel from between Eridan’s clenched legs, making a disgusted face at handling the wet parts of it. He bundles it up and drops it off the side of the bed. He coaxes Eridan’s legs apart and- yeah, there it is. Proof that his little brother’s an omega, right below his hard dick.

Raw and puffy, freshly clef into his groin, still dripping with a mix of slick and blood, Cronus can see Eridan’s new pussy laid out before him. He grabs another towel and gently cleans Eridan up as much as possible, wiping down his thighs and gently pressing over his folds and entrance.

Eridan is silent through the whole thing, but his thighs are tense and tight. As Cronus works, he can smell Eridan’s scent starting to rise, settling into a salty sweet tinged smell- like sea salt chocolates. Mouth watering.

“You doin okay?” Cronus murmurs as he bundles the towel up and tosses that one to the floor to.

“‘S hot.” Eridan mumbles. There’s a heavy flush on his face that Cronus can see between the gaps of his arms.

Cronus swallows. It’s sliding into the second part of his presentation, then. The heat.

“Yeah.” He manages. “You’re uh. Gonna go into heat.”

Eridan shudders, his arms unmoving.

Cronus sits there for a moment, not quite sure what to do. It- it isn’t _uncommon_ , for family members to help newly presented omegas, but- it’s weird. Definitely side-eyed more and more, these days. It’s the kind of thing Kankri likes to rant about at length, using words like ‘coercion’ and ‘statutory’ and ‘alpharchy ‘.

“Do you want me to… go?” Cronus says, not quite sure what to do. There’s a moment of silence before Eridan shakes his head.

“Alright.” Cronus settles back in next to Eridan again, pulling the covers back up. “Um. I’m just- gonna let you lead here, bro, cause I am super out a my depth.”

Eridan’s arms pull away from his face as he rolls over, tucking himself against Cronus’ chest. “You think I’m not?” He mumbles, shoulders hunched.

“I- yeah. That’s a good point.” Cronus manages. “Okay. Um. Let me know when you start gettin… yeah.”

“I’m already hot.” Eridan says, a tone of annoyance in his speech. “An sweaty. An-”

“Okay, okay.” Cronus says hastily. “I don’t need to hear the details!” He can feel Eridan squirming a bit, dick pressing against Cronus’ thigh. He’s still coherent, so he’s not in the thick of it yet, but- he’ll get there.

Eridan squirms again, his breathing going shakier, and Cronus watches his eyes flicker, watches him chew his lip. His squirming is slowly shifting to more of a rocking, an insistent press, seeking contact.

“Here.” Cronus says, mouth suddenly dry as he shifts his thigh, giving Eridan something to rock against. Eridan gives a little strangled noise but the motions of his hips shift, becoming a little more insistent.

Cronus doesn’t know what to do with his hands. Eridan tucks his face into Cronus’ chest, so Cronus runs one hand over Eridan’s hair, trying to be soothing.

“Cro…” Eridan says softly, a odd tone in his voice. He wraps one arm around Cronus’ waist, hugging him tightly. Cronus can feel the heat of Eridan’s body leeching through Cronus’ sleep shirt. Eridan’s hand finds the bottom of Cronus’ shirt, tugging it up, his palm splaying across Cronus’ lower back.

“Yeah, bro? Starting to feel it?” Cronus murmurs, pressing a kiss to Eridan’s hair. Eridan shudders. Cronus presses his thigh forwards a bit more and Eridan’s clamp around it- Cronus can feel the slick against his thigh as Eridan starts grinding and rocking against it, his body rolling against Cronus.

Eridan lets out a little whine, clutching at Cronus a bit harder. Cronus lightly tugs on Eridan’s hair, tilting his head back and holy _shit_ he’s already so far gone. Eridan looks up at Cronus with a dazed expression, eyes soft and needy, mouth barely open as he breathes shakily- not quite panting, but getting there.

“Hey, lil bro.” Cronus murmurs. “You still with me?” Trying to gage his awareness. Eridan just gives a little moan in response, tilting his head up towards Cronus, clearly begging for a kiss.

Oh god, this is too much power. Cronus can do _anything_ to Eridan, like this- his dick is so fucking hard at the thought.

“I’ll take care a ya, Eridan.” Cronus promises before leaning down and kissing him, sliding his hand into Eridan’s hair. It’s weird- it’s _so_ weird, but Eridan’s mouth is so soft and pliable under his, so when Cronus presses kisses against it, it’s wet and warm and receiving.

“Oh, fuck me.” Cronus breathes, his senses slowly flooding with Eridan’s sweet, alluring scent. He rolls them together so that Eridan is on his back, hiking up his knee between Eridan’s legs and rocking up firmly, watching Eridan gasp and clutch at him.

“Shit, lil bro.” Cronus watches hungrily as Eridan squirms and writhes on his thigh, a heady heat starting to pool in gut. His brother is this lithe omega, smelling so _sweet_ and ready to be fucked for the first time- his body and scent calling out for Cronus, urging him on.

Cronus wants to savor this, though, wants to savor Eridan’s first time and make him feel good, so he leans in and runs his hands down Eridan’s sides, Eridan squirming and trembling slightly at the touch. Cronus settles his hands on Eridan’s hipbones and gently rubs his thumbs across the hollows there, watching Eridan’ face flush as his mouth falls open, eyes wide and so dark, pupils blown with helpless arousal.

“Hey, Eridan.” Cronus murmurs, leaning in and kissing his cheek. Eridan shudders under him, still wiggling and grinding against Cronus’ thigh. Eridan gives a soft, needy keen, fingers dragging across Cronus’ back, his shirt bunching up underneath his nails. Cronus laughs softly, pressing another kiss to his cheek. Eridan really is too cute with all his haughty walls broken down, leaving him so open and vulnerable and Cronus is finding more and more that he just wants to eat him all up, monopolize his time and attention. Cronus can’t tell if this is alpha instincts kicking in or something that’s just always been here, but he’s finding that the more he sinks into it, the more he _likes_ feeling it.

So he nips at Eridan’s shoulder and gives a rumble full of Alpha possessiveness, making Eridan arch and mewl, spreading his legs wide. How can Cronus say no to that? He shoves down his boxers and grabs his dick, giving one little pump and shoves into Eridan, forgetting all about his desire to savor it, to make it last. Eridan gives a quavering, soft moan as Cronus sinks into his body, into his soft, ripe cunt, splitting him open on his first dick.

Cronus can barely breathe as he clings to sanity, fighting so desperately to stave off a rut. Eridan is _so tight_ and soft and warm and the folds of his omega pussy are clinging to him, rippling around his cock, trying to suck him in, slick with Eridan’s juices and his cock glides so perfectly between Eridan’s fat lips. He can’t stop himself from shoving all the way in and Eridan shakes, clawing at Cronus’ shoulders as he wails, stuffed full of his big brother’s alpha cock.

“So good, so good, lil bro, Eridan-” Cronus gasps, his hips jerking deep into Eridan, into that rippling vice grip of freshly-presented omega pussy, making Eridan squirm and pant, little whimpering moans falling from his mouth with every grind and jerk. “Fuck, bro, fuck- so fucking good-” Cronus moans, working both of his forearms under Eridan to cling to him, bracing his elbows on the bed underneath Eridan’s skinny form- there’s only three years difference between them but it’s enough- Cronus has broader shoulders, he’s more filled out, he’s got more than a few inches on Eridan- so he can wrap his smaller brother up in his arms and hold him there as his hips grind and rock, holding him so tight and perfect against his chest so that Eridan can just sob and moan and smell _so sweet_ and enticing, clinging to his big brother desperately.

“Eridan- Eridan-” Cronus moans, pressing Eridan to his chest, one arm circling around his shoulders, the other across his middle back, holding him so close and perfect as he braces his forearms on the bed. Rocking forwards to rest all his weight on his arms, careful not to crush the perfect omega gasping and whining for more in his arms, Cronus goes up on his toes and starts _fucking_ Eridan, using the leverage to fuck into him rough and deep, snapping his whole body into the motion. Eridan _squeals_ and clings to Cronus, clawing at his back, locking his legs around Cronus’ waist, wailing with pleasure.

Cronus gives into his rut, into the deep haze purring in his chest, all _mine_ and _omega_ and _breed_ , fucking Eridan mercilessly, driving his cock into the warm, tight, willing omega in his arms, keeping just enough sense of mind to not crush Eridan- but it’s a near thing, so consumed with knotting and breeding the omega in his arms as he is. “Mine.” He growls, deep in his chest, as he drives his cock into the warm, sucking cunt of his omega, chasing that mindless pleasure, wanting to hear his omega wail and sob and keen, wanting to hear the proof that he’s making his omega feel _good._

 _“Yours!”_ Eridan sobs, trapped so perfectly in Cronus’ arms. “ _Yours, yourrss- alphaaaa, please- yourssss-”_ He slurs his words, so drunk with pleasure and the desire to breed, his alpha’s cock filling him so full that it’s almost _painful_ with how amazing it is, how good it feels to have his sensitive cervix fucked against, little jolts of lighting shooting through him with every stab, his aching cock rubbing against Cronus with every jostle and rock, overwhelmed and nose flooded with _Cronus, Cronus, alpha- alpha-_

Cronus gives a feral roar as he slams his cock home, hearing Eridan’s acceptance of his claim, the alpha in his chest howling with delight, with possessiveness, with _mine mine mine_ , fucking hard and quick, his knot starting to swell, desperate to tie them and breed his little brother so good, desperate to pup him up and knot him and claim him, so deep and perfect.

Eridan sobs and claws at Cronus, his nails dragging against the fabric of his shirt, wailing _“Alpha, give it to me I wwant it- Bro please-”_

 _“Eridan!”_ Cronus moans, crushing Eridan to his chest as he sinks his knot into Eridan’s cunt, immediately locking into place as Eridan’s swell clamps down, sucking him in and squeezing around him, hips jerking and humping, trying to force his knot as deep as possible into his little brother, into his perfect omega’s tight pussy, Eridan gasping and whining with each tug and shove.

Finally Cronus has to still but for little rocks of his hips, the small rut fog starting to clear. He shudders, lifting up slightly from where he was crushing Eridan, looking down at him.

Eridan, in a word, looks _wrecked._ His face flushed, mouth hanging open, panting desperately, limbs shaking, skin shiny with sweat, eyes watery and dark from pleasure, tears slipping down his cheeks, cum splattered up his front. He sobs and clings to Cronus’ shoulders and Cronus feels Eridan squeeze down on his knot, moaning at the feeling.

“Damn, Eridan.” Cronus breathes. “Fuck. So fuckin perfect.” He’s panting, limbs trembling from exertion, heady pulses of pleasure going through him with every spurt of cum, every squeeze of Eridan’s swell, locked into Eridan’s tight, warm, slick pussy.

Eridan just moans wordlessly, unable to speak, knotted so deeply and perfect, nails raking down Cronus’ clothed back, giving a sob as Cronus rocks them together gently.

“Fuck, Eridan.” Cronus breathes. “So fucking perfect, holy shit, look at ya-” His chest feels tight, watching Eridan’s face as he trembles and slowly goes boneless, the aftereffects of his orgasm jerking through him, panting and trembling. “What a perfect fuckin omega, fuckin hell, Eridan,” and he kisses Eridan’s cheek. Eridan gives a desperate little omega trill, so fucked out and stuffed full, and Cronus gives a little alpha purr in return.

He rolls them so Eridan can be in his lap, spread across his chest, locked in place on his knot, and squints at his clock. Well. His sleep schedule is officially fucked, but whatever. He rubs his hand down Eridan’s spine as Eridan mewls softly and wiggles on Cronus’ knot, getting comfortable, limp and fucked out.

Cronus purrs, deep in his chest, satiated and pleased as his omega starts drifting off to sleep, cunt locked around Cronus’ knot, suckling it so sweetly. Eridan chirps softly, trilling and moaning, so happy to be filled up.

Cronus finds himself drifting to sleep as well, the slightly-heavy weight of Eridan acting as a blanket.

When he wakes, the sun is up and he squints against it. At some point when they were sleeping Eridan had slid off his knot, pressed up along Cronus’ side, a crusted line of slick and cum across Cronus’ belly and leg, and doubtless more on the towels underneath them.

Cronus slowly works free of Eridan’s grip, thighs sore from the relentless fucking his gave his little brother last night. He gives Eridan a sniff- he smells of sex and sweat and omega, but it’s not the heady sweetness of heat- lucky kid, his heats would probably be pretty short in the future, too.

He slips out of his bedroom and cracks his back with a groan before going off to take a shower. Once that’s done he wanders to the kitchen to towel off and call the school to excuse them both. One minor argument with the attendance office where he has to threaten to pull up the documents from their dad saying that Cronus has the ability to excuse them from school later he’s drinking down a glass of juice and thumbing through his phone for their dad’s number.

He goes to call it. Three rings.

“ _Dualscar. Leave a message.”_ Cronus rolls his eyes and hangs up. The bastard’s had eight hours, he could at least _text_ or something, but no. Still nothing.

He’s putting his phone up to his ear for the second time when Eridan pads into the kitchen, a sleepy expression on his face, dressed only in one of Cronus’ nightshirts. He gives Cronus a confused look at seeing him on the phone, but Cronus just mouths ‘dad’ at him and his expression clears. He presses right up against Cronus’ side, expression surprisingly vulnerable, and Cronus wraps an arm around his shoulders.

“ _Dualscar. Leave a message.”_ Cronus hangs up. “Dickbag.” He mutters.

“Be nice.” Eridan mumbles. “He’s probably busy.”

“For _ten hours_?” Okay, he’s exaggerating, but still.

Eridan shrugs a bit. Cronus rolls his eyes, rubbing his hand down Eridan’s back. “You feelin okay?” He asks. Eridan nods into Cronus’ shoulder.

“Just sore.” He says, wiggling a little. “An… wet.”

Cronus was in the middle of hitting dial again and he blinks, looking down at Eridan as his phone rings. Eridan’s flushed a bit, biting his lip, his thighs shifting and pressing together.

 _“Dualscar. Leave a message._ ” Cronus hangs up.

“Wet?” Cronus asks. Eridan nods, his gaze darting away. “Want to show me?” Cronus tries. Eridan flushes, ducking his head, but nods, pulling away and hauling himself up onto the counter. After a moment he spreads his legs and _oh fuck_ there’s his pussy- puffy, doubtlessly sore, but with cum slowly oozing out of his entrance.

Eridan grabs the collar of Cronus’ shirt, tugging it up and pressing it against his mouth. “Cronus?” He asks, and Cronus tears his gaze away from Eridan’s dripping folds, his erect cock. “Um. Can you- help me get it out?”

“I- yeah.” Cronus says, dazed. Oh shit, he should really grab Eridan some plan B. He steps closer, then gets an idea.

“Be nice an quiet, lil bro.” He says, starting to rub his fingers over Eridan’s folds, Eridan nodding, wiggling into the touch. Cronus dials again. Eridan’s eyes go wide.

“ _Dualscar. Leave a message.”_

“Hey dad.” Cronus says casually. “So, yeah. Eridan presented last night.” He slowly sinks a finger into Eridan’s entrance, watching the flush creep across Eridan’s cheeks. “I was right, he’s an omega. I guess it’s okay that you didn’t respond, he’s doing alright this morning.”

Eridan’s hips are wiggling, trying to rock into Cronus’ touch, but his eyes are flicking between Cronus’ searingly amused gaze and the phone in his hand.

“I helped him out. He was running a pretty bad fever at one point, but it eventually broke. Don’t worry, I got lots of fluids into him.” He shoves a second finger into Eridan as he says _fluids,_ making Eridan jolt, a silent moan shaping his lips where they’re pressed to the shirt in his hand.

“He didn’t really have any complications or anything- it seems like he’s formed alright, no weird shit happening like his balls not drawing up or anything like that-” His fingers are scissoring, opening Eridan up and letting thick globs of alpha cum run out, Eridan starting to tremble and rock his hips. “- and I made sure he got through his heat okay- it seemed to break without much fuss.”

Cronus locks eyes with Eridan with a wicked smile, shoving a third finger in. “You can _always_ count on me to _help him out_.” He says, curling his fingers inside of Eridan’s cunt, dragging them along his walls and making him scramble for purchase on the counter as he arches.

“Love you.” Cronus says, hangs up the call, and tugs his fingers free, stepping up to fuck his brother on the kitchen counter. They wouldn’t be leaving the house for most of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy my writing, check me out on twitter at [@LPSunnyBunny](http://twitter.com/LPSunnyBunny)!


End file.
